


Hit Me from Behind

by orphan_account



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Harvey is an Ass until he isn't, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Pining, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, workplace erections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mike loves Harvey, and a series of unfortunate events expose that.  Based on Season 1, Episode 7.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm on an Island again. I had more Marvey thoughts and wrote them down on my trusty phone.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Again, I've tried to edit, but phones suck.

Mike’s in love with his boss.  Unfortunately, he knows exactly just how screwed he is, Harvey Specter is a lady killer, not bi, not into men, straight.  Specialising in one night stands filled with soft curves and firm breasts.

 

For months now he's been fantasising.  Coming up with hundreds of differing scenarios, they get a bit drunk over dinner one night and fuck, or he falls asleep on the couch in Harvey's office and wakes with the man's mouth on his cock.  Name any possible fantasy, he'd imagined it.  No matter the scenario, one thing is always the same and that's the drop of his stomach when the daydream ends, and he opens his eyes to find his own hand on his cock.  Alone and lonely.

 

It's worse though when Harvey treats him well, when he throws him a good boy or a good job, patting him on the arm or the shoulder.  The physical contact makes him sick with need.  

 

Then there are the times when the man doesn't even have to touch him.  You see, Harvey does this smirk when he's talking down to opposing counsel, and when he senses blood and is going for the kill.  Every time Mike witnesses it, the room starts to feel hot and his pants start to feel too tight.

 

This particular afternoon he's celebrating, having just racked up another win.  Harvey's all, I'm the man, strutting about like he just saved the world from a meteor.  Mike loves Harvey like this.  Trailing along behind the man as they walk towards the town car, Mike is busily inspecting the pull of the rich fabric over Harvey's ass.  When suddenly, Harvey puts his hands in his pockets, and Mike gets the most delicious visual of exactly what a handful of the man's ass would look like and that thought, has his dick alive and kicking.  Glancing down, he realises that his ideas would definitely be obvious to others.  

 

He's about to stuff his hands into his pockets to hide the situation when he realises all too late that Harvey has stopped walking.  He crashes into him from behind, just as he looks up.  Grabbing onto Harvey's biceps to steady himself, before quickly pushing away and shoving his hands in his pockets.  

 

Harvey turns around slowly, pursing his lips and fixing Mike with an unreadable expression.  After a few moments, Harvey lowers his eyes to Mike's crotch.  Mike wouldn't say he was huge, but he was big enough.  Definitely big enough that Harvey would have felt his cock rub against his ass.  Then as if nothing had happened, Harvey cocks and eyebrow and turns on his heel, toward the waiting car.  Mike follows, the shame creeping up his skin, tinting his face a rosy red.

 

It's never mentioned, and things continue as they had been, Mike still masturbated every night to various Harvey centric scenarios and Harvey still encroached on Mike's personal space at every available opportunity.  Okay so maybe Mike's overactive, fantasy-ridden, imagination was out of control, but he could have sworn Harvey was increasing his physical presence when he was around.  

 

They were kicking ideas around in Harvey's office when Jessica summoned them immediately to her office.  Instead of their usual walk and talk, Harvey guided Mike with a hand between his shoulder blades all the way to the door.  Okay, not that unusual but slightly odd.  

 

The kicker, though, was instead of removing the offending hand once they arrived, Harvey slowly slid it down his back, only removing it when it touched his belt.  Mike did his best under the circumstances, but he couldn't hide the full body shiver at the feeling, his cock springing to full alert in his pants.

 

For three whole minutes, Mike struggled to follow a conversation about an important merger before he was dismissed, leaving a smirking Harvey to thrash out the finer details.  It was the middle of the work day, his cock was throbbing, and the feel of Harvey dragging his hand down his back was playing on a loop in his head.

 

Unbelieving that it had come to this he locked the bathroom stall, letting his head fall against the closed door.  The first pump of his cock was such an overwhelming relief, and before he knew it, he was reliving the feel of his cock against Harvey's ass now coupled with the drag of his hand down his back.  Sometimes an eidetic memory was a blessing.  He was panting heavily, his fist speeding up as the fantasy continued, Harvey’s hands sliding down under his belt, venturing down his crack.  Mike was mirroring his thoughts with his free hand, letting out a filthy groan as his fingers ghosted over his entrance.

 

He was close now, the fantasy of Harvey's hands on him, pulling him quickly toward the edge.  His brain conjured up an image of Harvey, dropping to his knees and taking him into his mouth and with a whispered: "Oh Harvey, fuck!" His orgasm started to tear through him.

 

Mike has always been sure of two things; he has shitty timing and bad luck in spades.  So he shouldn't really be surprised that as his orgasm peaks, Harvey pushes through the door, asking if he's in there?  When Mike doesn't answer due to a combination of a silent scream and sheer terror, Harvey walks to his cubicle and repeats himself.  Mike groans through his teeth; it sounds strangled and broken.  Harvey clears his throat and speedily exits, the door banging loudly in his wake, Mike still pulsing into his hand.  He's fired, and he knows it.

 

 

He's not fired.  He avoids Harvey for three days straight, by arriving at work at dawn and working in the file room until after 11 pm, when he's sure Harvey has gone home.

 

Three days without much human interaction gives him plenty of time to think.  The conclusion makes him sick.  He's more in love than ever, and Harvey is playing with him, like a chew toy.  That night he tosses and turns, he's stuck.  He needs this job, but what will the personal cost be, will Harvey just keep at him until he breaks?  

 

He feels shitty about it, but that weekend he fucks Rachel, seven times.

 

On Monday, he feels okay when he arrives at Donna's desk.  He's fucked Harvey out of his system, and he's determined to not fall for any more mind games.  Harvey isn't in his office, but Donna exits it with a file, looking flustered.  With a brief explanation, directions are given to him for a hotel where Harvey is brokering a deal to merge a company, without the asset valuations, now in Mike's care.

 

Arriving promptly, he's given a keycard and a room number, where Harvey and the other lawyer are negotiating.

 

The next five minutes of his life seemed to slow down, blurring at the edges.  He enters the room to find a gorgeous brunette, all soft, perky and half naked with her legs wrapped around Harvey's waist.  Standing in the open door, he attempts to say something, but his mouth just hangs open, file slipping from his grip, papers spilling onto the floor.

 

The determination he desperately required was long gone.  The vision of Harvey kissing this woman, arms wrapped around her, shattered him.  It felt like someone had opened his chest up, pulled his heart out and stomped on it.  He couldn't stop the tears pooling in his eyes.

 

That was the moment Harvey saw him there.  The look of shock, quickly flashing across his face as he untangled himself from Scottie, quickly putting distance between them.  Taking in his quite obviously distressed associate, he tried explaining that it wasn't what Mike thought it was.  But Mike was out the door before he got to him.  "Shit," Harvey cursed, ignoring an enraged Scottie.

 

At that moment the shit had well and truly hit the fan.  The effect on Harvey at seeing a teary Mike, displaying his very real feelings, was entirely unexpected.  He didn't realise just how much he cared about Mike and why did he feel like he needed to tell him that Scottie and he were just friends with benefits, nothing serious?  Where in the heck did these feelings come from?

 

Mike was reeling, having seen his worst nightmare, the man he loves with someone that wasn't him.  He knew it happened and he could live with that before, but now with the visual replaying over and over in his clever brain, he felt like the sadness could drown him.  He bought some tequila on his way home.  Alone and sad, again.

 

 

An hour later, in the middle of the morning when people were grabbing their second coffee's, Mike was drunk.  He had found a very comfortable spot on the floor, slumped over the coffee table where the tequila bottle sat within reach.  One minute he was ugly crying and sculling tequila, the next he was throwing something in anger.

 

An ashtray had just thudded against the bathroom door when he heard the knock at the door.  Drunkenly he decided that if he froze, the person would go away.

 

Harvey leant his head against the door and sighed; he'd heard the loud bang, seconds before he started knocking.

 

"Open up Mike, we need to talk," Harvey said to the door.  Waiting maybe another minute he knocked, slightly harder.

 

 **"Mike!"** He all but yelled.

 

"No!" Came a slightly agitated voice from within the apartment.

 

"Mike, come on."

 

 **"I said, No!"**  Mike yelled in response.

 

"Please Mike, open up the door, let's talk about this."

 

 **"Just leave me alone, I'm not your fucking chew toy!"** Mike yelled, his furious words hitting their mark even through the closed door. 

 

Harvey took a step back, his hands on either side of the door frame and his head dropping forward as he tried to get past how annoyed he was at not being allowed to explain.  He tried, but he was getting more and more pissed off by the situation.  Harvey Specter didn't need to practically grovel to get into anybody's apartment, let alone his associate's shoe box!

 

"Mike, open the goddamn door right now, or I'll call Grammy," he harped.

 

Silence

 

"She's your emergency contact, Mike, don't make me call her!"

 

Mike was drunk enough to think that Harvey would do that, and the last thing Mike wanted to do was explain to Grammy why he wouldn't let his boss into his crappy apartment in the middle of a Monday morning.  He dragged himself off the floor and steadied himself on the back of the couch as he got used to the alcohol pumping around his body.  When he felt better, he opened the door.

 

Harvey apparently hadn't expected to be let in.  He was half way down the hall.

 

Turning when he heard the door open, he took in Mike as he walked slowly back toward him as if to not alarm a skittish animal.  Mike's face was blotchy and red, and he could tell by the slight sway that he had been drinking.  Mike wouldn't look at him.

 

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I know I screwed up, but Mike I had no idea you felt that way."

 

Mike stared past him, still not meeting his eyes and standing purposefully in the doorway.

 

"Can I come in?"

 

"You might not have known what I felt, but you knew I felt something!" Mike seethed.

 

"Mike please, can we sit down and talk about it?"

 

Mike walked away and flopped down onto the bed by way of an answer.  Harvey closed the door and feeling somewhat awkward, perched on the end of the bed.

 

"Look, Mike, I enjoy having a laugh with you, I've always enjoyed how well we just get along.  So I messed with you, and well I only mess with people as a sign of affection." He paused, checking over his shoulder to see if Mike is listening.

 

With a deep sigh, he continued, "When I realised today that you had real feelings, I," he paused, searching for the words, "I just never counted on having feelings, but maybe, I might have some." He mumbled as Mike sat up behind him.

 

"I think you need to elaborate on what exactly, those feelings, are?"  Mike asked hopefully.

 

"Mike, I only just realised today that I care about my associate more than I should,"  he said, turning his body toward Mike and readjusting, so his knee was on the bed.

 

"I'm a long way from my comfort zone on this,"  he said, looking up at Mike shyly.

 

"Do you want to explore those feelings, with me?"  Mike asked, with a tiny smile, reaching over and placing his hand on Harvey's.

 

Harvey visibly swallowed and took a deep breath.

 

"Mike, I promise you, nothing will change at work, but I'm just not ready."  He murmured, eyes pleading that Mike understood.

 

A tear slid down Mike's cheek then, and Harvey felt the lump in his throat grow and start to burn.  It was hard to see, it was hard to say no.  It was all just so bloody hard.

 

"Okay," Mike whispered, through the tears.  It wasn't a no; it wasn't an 'I don't feel the same', it was a maybe one day, but it was still a rejection today and that hurt.

 

Harvey squeezed his hand as he stood, moving around the bed to pull Mike into him.

 

"Rookie, please don't cry, I just need time, I can't hurt you, and if I'm not ready, I'll fuck it up somehow.  I can't do that to you."  He whispered into Mike's neck, "I promise, you will be the first to know when I'm ready and then if you'll still have me we can figure out an elaborate way to tell Louis, so he loses his shit."

 

Mike smiled against his collar bone, Harvey was holding him, things had already changed for the better.

 

The END.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Rachel. I'm not anti-Rachel, I promise. Just more pro-Marvey.
> 
> I hope you liked it; I needed head over heels Mike and oblivious Harvey.
> 
> Any comments and kudos always appreciated.


End file.
